A Lesson in Flirting
by Tiara Light
Summary: One-Shot? In which a gentle hobbit proves that the subtle art of flirting does indeed work. Slash, Inter-species.


A Lesson in Flirting

By Tiara Light

xox

Disclaimer: I do not have any ownership rights to Tolkien's material. Warnings: Slash m/m Yaoi Interspecies Rating: R only because of the amount of blatant flirting going on.  
AN/ Mainly Frodo/Boromir, but there is loads of flirting between the assorted hobbits and the other species hanging around Rivendell at the time. This is set in the Book-verse. I tinkered around with the timeline of various scouting trips so certain character would be around when I wanted them, ah well.

Xox (68)

Frodo had become aware of the man's attention on him almost from the first moment they had bumped into each other after the council. At first, Frodo had thought Boromir was only interested in him as the ring bearer. However, that did not explain the stuttered greetings and sudden clumsiness. So Frodo began to watch him right back, it was a quite enjoyable pastime; Boromir was a handsome man. Both of them trying to watch the other without being caught by the other or any of the numerous other people around them. They continued their game of watch tag for a week and half before Frodo found himself unattended in a room with Boromir.

Frodo had awoken early that morning his dreams filled with odd images, both beautiful and terrifying, and could not force himself to sleep any more. Once he was up and dressed, the sensible thing left to do was to seek out breakfast. Frodo's nose led him unerringly to the main dining hall, where the first dishes of the morning meal were being laid out. After seating himself comfortably on one of the elevated chairs that Elrond had provided for the hobbits and filling his plate Frodo felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle.

Frodo looked around and found Boromir had come down early as well. "Good morning Boromir."

"Good morning Frodo." Boromir responded apparently calm until he bumped into a chair.

Frodo averted his gaze from the obviously embarrassed man and began to eat. The sound of a chair being pulled out and the clink of tableware told Frodo that Boromir had seated himself close by. Peaking out of the corner of his eye Frodo saw Boromir was watching him intently. Frodo dipped his finger into the little pool of clover honey that had melted and dripped over the sides of his warm scone. He slowly licked the sweet sticky substance off his finger surreptitiously watching Boromir for any reaction. Boromir licked his lips, a nervous gesture to hide other more alarming reactions.

"Would you like some?" Frodo asked quietly.

Boromir glanced furtively around the room before nodding and rising slowly from his place at the table.

The corners of Frodo's mouth tilted up in a teasing half smile. Coating his finger again, he held out his honey-coated finger.

Boromir moved hesitantly toward Frodo. With one, last look around he sank quietly into the chair next to the hobbit watching Frodo with smoldering eyes the whole time.

Frodo's smile became seductively challenging, his sticky finger hovering just a breath away from Boromir's full lips.

Boromir's breathe catches; and with a blink, he wondered how curiosity and desperate uncertainty had turned to desire.

Both their thoughts fled as Boromir's tongue lapped delicately at the tip of Frodo's finger before he sucked it fully into the wet heat of his mouth. Frodo's eyes had fluttered shut as he reveled in the sensation of the handsome man suckling on his sticky appendage.

One of Elrond's household coughed softly as he moved along the table placing more food on the tables to accommodate the arrival of more people at the breakfast table.

Frodo's eyes snapped open and Boromir jerked away quickly causing his chair to grate loudly against the floor as an embarrassed flush stained his cheeks.

Rising stiffly, Boromir gave Frodo the barest of nods before he fled the room.

The elf murmured a soft apology to Frodo and retreated to the kitchen.

Sitting in silence Frodo contemplated what had just occurred, he decided quickly that it was time to pursue the situation more aggressively. His planning was interrupted by the noisy arrival of the younger hobbits.

"I say that was quite rude." Pippin huffed loudly as he entered the room gesturing agitatedly.

Merry snorted in disgust. "Maybe he has tired of your constant cooing over how big and strong he is. Really Pip you need to be a bit more creative and diverse in you attentions. Isn't that right Frodo?"

Frodo's cousins turned to him hopeful that he would settle the brewing argument.

A secretive smile flitted across Frodo's face. "I suppose you are arguing over the best way to seduce a love interest again?"

Pippin nodded eagerly. "I say persistence in the key, wear their resistance down."

Merry shook his head violently. "No, no you need to coax them cunningly so they do not even realize they need to resist."

"You know I do not like either of your pursuit methods, nor your continued disregard for the individuals you are using. I have always found that allowing the one you desire to pursue you works the best." Frodo fixed himself another scone.

"Oh sure cousin Frodo, we have seen plenty of evidence as to the effectiveness of that method." Merry scoffed. "And I do care for those I bed, I just see no reason to get all sappy and clingy about it."

Sam cleared his throat from where he had seated himself quietly. "If you don't mind me sayin' sirs, I have never noticed any lack of response. Seein' as how I am around Bagend all the time I have a better idea of the frequency of visitors, certainly more so than either one of you would have." Sam said tightly in defense of his master while blushing furiously.

"Do not worry Sam, I think that they will find out the truth soon enough. After all, the first move has been made. I will point out that I am only passive until the pursuit has begun. Once I know my interest is shared, I see no need to be shy about responding. Courting is an art not a game." Frodo sipped his tea while watching the various reactions around him.

Sam kept his eyes averted pretending not to listen.

Merry and Pippin stared at their cousin completely baffled by his revelation.

The few elves who had gathered nearby to eat breakfast seemed to be both amused and intrigued by Frodo's comments. Their interest was heightened by the arrival of the elf assigned to serving duty for the morning meal; he eagerly imparted all the details of what he had witnessed earlier in a low whisper. His observations caused a lot of discussion, which in turn attracted Frodo's attention as he caught bits and pieces of what was being said.

Pausing his meal to refill his plate Frodo turned to the elves and greeted them in their own language, employing every ounce of charm he possessed. His words and manners sent many of the elves present into fits of giggles with many a saucy response thrown in as well.

"Careful Frodo, you might give them unseemly ideas. This lot tends to get bored rather quickly, and flirting shamelessly cute little hobbits would amuse them to no end." Aragorn admonished as he joined the hobbits. "Does anyone know what is wrong with Boromir this morning? He seemed very distracted when we met in the hall."

Frodo shrugged innocently. "If the argument between my cousins was any indication, I would say that Pippin has taken to flirting with the man every chance he gets."

"Frodo!" Pippin yelped indignantly.

"Is that wise? I was under the impression you were not of age yet." Aragorn addressed Pippin directly. "Before you get angry with me I do realize you are not a helpless innocent young Mr. Took. However, I think you should consider how an adult would feel if they found out they were wooing someone still considered to be a youth."

Pippin's face fell. "Oh, I never thought about it in that way. I'm sorry, I hope I have not offended him."

"I will talk to him later and see if I can find out what is bothering him. Maybe I can explain a bit about hobbits to him so he will understand your ways a little better than he does now." Aragorn said comfortingly to Pippin.

Frodo tapped Aragorn's wrist to gain the man's attention. "Perhaps you could explain to him how we number our years and how old we actually are. I will admit that it is sometimes hard to tell a hobbits age if you are not familiar with them."

Aragorn nodded in agreement. "I find that I am not that sure of your ages myself. I only know that Pippin is the youngest and you Frodo are the oldest even though you do not look it."

Frodo's hand strayed toward the ring hanging around his neck. "I am fifty years old, Sam is thirty-eight, Merry is thirty-six, and Pippin is twenty-eight meaning that he still has five years to go until he comes of age at 33."

"Well that explains why I was having difficulty deciding if Sam or Merry were the next oldest, as there is only two years between them. Now I just need to figure out your social standings." Aragorn scrutinized how each of the hobbits was currently behaving and added it to his memories of them.

"That will actually be the more difficult task due to our age differences and the way hobbit society is set up. So we will start out the with the easiest to explain; Sam here is my gardener his family is poor but well respected for their skill and honesty." Frodo smiled warmly at his friend when Sam turned red at receiving such a compliment. "Next you have me; the Baggins family is an old one and well respected, we have always been fairly well off and good at negotiating. Our status as gentlehobbits springs from the same root as our vaunted madness, our fondness for learning well beyond the basics. Now for the trickier pair of rascals; Pippin here is the heir apparent of the Took family, they hold the position of Thain and guide the Shire in the name of the King." Frodo grinned at Aragorn. "Merry is a slightly different matter, he will someday be the Master of Buckland, which is actually separate from the Shire, the Master does not rule in the name of the king. Thain and Master are basically only titles except for the fact that they are the two largest families around and therefore have a great deal of influence. The Shire's main township also has an elected Mayor who looks after ceremonies, the mail, and the sheriffs such as they are. Confused yet?" Aragorn nods slightly. "To condense all that the Mayor officiates at ceremonies. The Thain is head of Took family who oversees the largest family in the Shire and are looked too as influential. The Master is a Brandybuck who performs both the duties of Thain and Mayor for Buckland. Gentlehobbits are taught to read and write proficiently and must learn many different skills. The common hobbit is taught his father's trade and maybe the very basics of how to read, to sign their name, and maybe to do their sums if their trade requires it. Sam here was lucky in that Bilbo loved to share his learning."

Aragorn chuckled. "So complex yet so simple. I am quickly learning that all dealing with hobbits are that way."

Frodo just smiled and finished his meal before clambering down from his chair. "One last request Aragorn my friend, when you talk to Boromir try not to interfere to much."

Aragorn just looked at Frodo blankly after this enigmatic request.

The elves however caught the tiny smirk that crossed Frodo's face as he made his excuses to his friend. They wished Frodo a good day along with many suggestions on which parts of the gardens were their favorites and when it was best to visit them. Frodo smiled jauntily at all the friendly and varied advice he is getting from them. With a sweeping bow to all present Frodo left the dining room in search of the kitchen. Once there Frodo asked for a picnic basket and filled it with things that he had noticed that Boromir seemed to like as well as the treat they had been sharing earlier. Frodo asked one of the Ladies there if she could recommend a good picnic spot for he and a shy friend. She smiled in amusement and coyly told him to follow the path marked by the statue of a horse and a fox touching noses while adding a blanket, some towels, and a couple of neatly labeled bottles. Frodo looked at the additions quizzically.

"Just in case." The Lady assured him with a gentle laugh at his blush. "Would you like me to carry this for you until you can locate your friend? Then the two of you can share the burden between you, the basket is quite heavy."

Frodo nodded in acquiescence not bothering to correct her assumption that his friend would not be able to carry the basket alone. Frodo led the way through the house until they reached the corridor that he knew housed Boromir's quarters. He stepped out onto a deserted balcony that overlooked the gardens; there was a graceful set of steps leading to the ground off to one side. Frodo smiled to himself when he saw the other hobbits strolling together in the garden, and that Boromir was deep in conversation with Gandalf a couple of balconies away. Looking out over the garden again he could just make out the statue that had been described tucked away in the back.

"I think this is a good spot to rest until my friend decides to separate from the others. I thank you for your assistance." Frodo bowed low to his companion.

"It was my pleasure Master Baggins, good luck." She bowed her head in return and left the way they had come.

Frodo settled himself comfortably on a bench to wait for Gandalf's departure. Before long Frodo felt the weight of a gaze settle on him. Tuning his head, he met Boromir's eyes. Smiling he gestured to the picnic basket at his side and winked at Boromir.

Boromir snapped his attention back to Gandalf when the wizard repeated something irritably.

Frodo relaxes happily on a bench watching the wind shape a few stray clouds into fanciful shapes. A benign smile graced Frodo's face when he met Gandalf's gaze after Boromir's attention had again strayed to where he was seated.

Gandalf stood and herded Boromir back into the house.

Soon Frodo could hear their foot falls approaching.

"Fancy meeting you here Frodo Baggins." Gandalf's voice is stern and his expression unreadable.

Ignoring the forbidding undertone in Gandalf's voice Frodo greeted the two of them warmly. "Well met Gandalf, indeed the house is so large that it is odd to bump into anyone I know. I am pleased to see you again Boromir, your business this morning called you away so suddenly that you were unable to finish your meal." Frodo motioned to the basket again. "I thought to alleviate this unfortunate happenstance."

"And exactly what do you think you are playing at Master Baggins?" Gandalf glowered at him fiercely.

Frodo maintained an innocently polite expression. "I am not playing Gandalf, my dear old friend. I am merely expressing my interest in a friend's well being. I am truly interested in getting to know him better since I have not been able to hold a single conversation with Boromir without the constant hovering of others." Now it was Frodo's turn to look stern.

Before Gandalf could raise any further objections, Boromir addressed the hobbit. "I would be honored to finish breaking my fast with you Master Baggins. If you would be patient with me for just a bit longer I will go change into something less formal and better suited to for a picnic."

"I mind not at all my friend, just beware of Rangers bearing advice." Frodo grinned mischievously and Boromir laughed in return before making his way to his quarters.

"Frodo?" Gandalf sat down next to him.

"Yes Gandalf I know what I am doing and what I want. Yes I will be careful and I will not rush into anything. No I will not change my mind. And I had better not catch anyone trying to spy on us, especially you or Aragorn." Frodo patted Gandalf on the hand.

"This is my own fault I suppose." Gandalf sighed in resignation.

"To true it is. You should never have left a Baggins alone in the company of dwarves and elves unattended, they were bound to pickup all sorts of outlandish ideas." Frodo replied cheerfully.

"I suppose it is a good thing that Estel pines so obviously for his betrothed." Gandalf commented dryly.

"I suppose, but isn't he a little old for me?" Frodo says trying desperately to keep a straight face. "I do so prefer my lovers to be younger than I or at least posses enough youthful energy to keep up."

Gandalf looked at Frodo in mild astonishment. "I do believe you are the single most impertinent hobbit I have ever met."

"Oh dear, I need to tell Pippin that he has to work a bit harder to maintain his reputation. Or not." Frodo was looking down into the garden where Pippin was currently seated on a blond elf's lap playing with his hair. "I do hope Lord Elrond won't be offended by Pippin's attempts to out bed Merry." Frodo chuckled deviously while inspecting the garden more fully. "My word, it didn't take Merry long to discover the twins, they haven't even had time to let go of their horse's reigns." Frodo gestured towards a shadowy archway near the entrance to Rivendell.

Gandalf stood up abruptly his stance radiating irritation. "Excuse me Frodo there is something I need to attend to."

Stifling his laughter Frodo stood as well. "Of course old friend, good-luck."

Frodo heard the wizard muttering many colorful descriptions about the Took and Brandybuck families as he descended the stairs. A soft heavy tread drew his attention back to the balcony. After spending so many long days in the wilderness, Frodo could easily identify the one that approached.

"You are just in time for the show Aragorn. Gandalf has just discovered the competition that is going on between Merry and Pippin." Frodo turned his head just enough to peak at the man out of the corner of his eye.

"Is there anyway to sneak up on a hobbit?" Aragorn stepped fully out on the balcony, bending forward he propped his elbows on the railing his hand dangling quietly.

Frodo thought about Aragorn's question for a moment before answering. "Being an elf would help immensely. I am sure there are any number of ways that you could sneak up on one of us but I think I will leave you to discover them on your own." Resting his folded arms on the railing next to Aragorn, Frodo laid his chin on his arms. "Ooh, not the ears Gandalf, never the ears. Ouch! Pippin can pack a wallop with those feet of his. After all these years you would think Gandalf would remember that hobbit ears are very sensitive, grabbing them that way will always get a rather violent reflex action."

"And if someone only wishes to touch them?" A fingertip hovered just above one of Frodo ears as Aragorn divided his attention between the escalating shouting match going on below them and the hobbit beside him.

"It should only be done if you are trying to seduce said hobbit or a very close friend." Frodo grinned when Aragorn quickly snatched his hand back. "If you are that curious Aragorn go ahead, I know you don't mean anything by it. After all I do consider you a close friend."

Aragorn chuckles. "I am glad you consider me as such. Nevertheless, I think I will stick to elven ears. They are much the same way I gather though I have never heard about such a reflex action before. I will have to ask Arwen if something similar would occur." Aragorn got a far away look in his eyes as he said Arwen's name.

"Yes it is always best to ask first instead of simply testing the theory and hoping for the best. I imagine an elf could inflict a lot more damage than a hobbit could." Yawning quietly, Frodo stretched his arms above his head gingerly, always aware of his injury. " It looks like Merry was quick enough to worm his way out of getting into trouble this time, or Gandalf could not find him. Usually it is Pippin who charms his way out of whatever situation the two of them manage to get into."

"Trouble in this case being the competition you referred to?" Aragorn turned to sit on the railing so he could observe Frodo's reactions fully.

Frodo's face wavered between consternation, amusement, and resignation. "My young cousins like to think of themselves as accomplished lovers. They have decided the pursuit itself is not exciting enough so, they have decided to keep a running tally of their exploits. They have decided to make the running total a competition of sorts between the two of them. You should count yourself fortunate Aragorn that even as total strangers we could tell that you were already in love, otherwise you might have found yourself the target of amorous advances." Frodo glanced slyly up at the man watching him. "And I doubt you would have stood much of a chance."

Aragorn laughed heartily at that. "I find myself having to agree with you on that Master Baggins, but who would I have been in the most danger from I wonder?"

"Hard to tell really. Beyond the consensus that it was to bad that you were taken I don't think any of those inclined to such pursuits seriously considered it long enough to stake a claim." Frodo smiled sweetly. "A lot would have depended on how you reacted to particular behaviors."

"And Boromir?" Aragorn glances into the shadowed hallway behind Frodo.

Frodo's face lights up having caught Aragorn's shift in focus. "Merry and Pippin have been flirting unmercifully with him that much is true, but neither one of them has spoken of him to me. They are no more serious about him than they are about the elves they are chasing around the garden. That my friend is their loss for he seems to be a man worth truly knowing, and I aim to know him as well as he will allow."

"And what do you plan on doing after you know him?" Aragorn asked dryly.

Frodo grinned down in to the garden. "That me friend is entirely up to him."

"And if wants to keep you?" Aragorn split his attention between reactions.

Frodo blushes and smile broadly while keeping his attention firmly away from the doorway. "We are getting a bit ahead of ourselves are we not. I do not even know if he is interested in me as anything more than a curiosity or perhaps a friend. If, and I emphasize IF here, we are both interested in something more than that once we have had time to actually form such opinions it is absolutely none of your business what we decide to do about it." Frodo glowers fiercely at Aragorn. "Nor anyone else's for that matter. I unlike my cousins believe affairs of the heart should be kept close to the heart, no matter how brief or long lasting. They are the dearest memories one can have of another." Frodo's face grows wistful. "The loss of such is the greatest pain, but we hobbits have a saying 'Better to love fiercely freely, than to hoard your heart in miserly misery', I have always lived by that without regrets. Is this what you wanted to know Aragorn? I have no intention of hurting him or leading him on, my interest in Boromir is sincere. Now then, you have performed your big brother duties to the best of your abilities, you can run along and find someone else to pester. Is there anything else you wanted?" Frodo tilted his head towards the shadowed hallway.

Aragorn shook his head. "No not really." Aragorn looked thoughtfully at the other man standing in the shadows.

Frodo straightened up and pushed the basket toward the doorway with his foot. "Oh look, here comes Gandalf and he has Pippin in tow. If I were you, I would not be here when he arrives. Pippin can look pitifully forlorn when he puts his mind to it, he might even tempt Gandalf to go easy on him and barring that he will turn to anyone else nearby to plead his case." Frodo smiled secretly when he saw Boromir scoop up the basket out of the corner of his eye. "Good morning Aragorn, I think I shall go for a walk now. And no I do not need you or any other mother hens for an escort so behave yourself, or better yet go visit that sweetheart of yours."

"Impertinent hobbit." Aragorn growled at Frodo's retreating form as he grabbed Boromir's hand and tugged him away from the balcony before Gandalf could find some way to interfere.

"Stodgy old duffer." Frodo threw back just before he was out of Aragorn's hearing range.

"You would say such to the heir of Elendil?" Boromir asked shocked by Frodo's brazenness.

"We met him as only a Ranger and he seemed to enjoy the banter then just as he does now. If I acted any other way towards him, he would truly think I was ill and I would never be free of his overprotective hovering. It was hard enough to convince Lord Elrond and Gandalf that I could look after myself, do not be shocked when we treat Gandalf the same way. He did on occasions change Pippin's diapers so he is hardly an aloof figure to us." Frodo explained cheerfully. "Besides he has watched over the Shire and surrounding hobbit communities long enough to understand our sense of humor."

"Aragorn told me that Pippin is not of age." Boromir said with an odd undertone.

Frodo sighed. "Hobbits are different from men Boromir. We are considered babes until age eleven. We are children until we are twenty-one. We become full adults at thirty-three, in between childhood and adulthood we go through another stage that we call tweens. The tweenage years are our freest time of life, we have learned all the basics of whatever trade we are going to pursue but are still finding our place in society. For those of us from families of high standing those places are already set as well, so we are free to pursue leisure with enthusiasm until such time as our elders step aside and we take up leadership. Pippin and Merry fall into this category, as did I until Bilbo went off adventuring which just happened to be when I came of age officially so no one could challenge my rights as his heir. Pippin is by our standards well able to choose his own pursuits, including romantic conquests, so long as he does not compromise his families integrity. It is understandable then that hobbit lads turn to each other to work off all that extra energy, since there is no way such unions can compromise the partners integrity. "

Boromir relaxed some. "So it is acceptable for hobbits to be romantically active earlier than thirty-three? I had wondered, he seemed to be a bit to sure of himself to be a novice so to speak."

Frodo snorted. "Pippin is probably the most sought after partner in the Shire, and he encourages that notion every chance he gets. In a way these carefree years will bind those he will later guide as Thain to him, since they are the ones seeking his favor not the other way around. Also it plants a certain fondness for those who share themselves so freely in his heart as well, even if he does not know that yet. Aw, the blind self-centeredness of youth. He will realize what he has both gained and missed when he is older."

Boromir followed Frodo into the garden in silence. Frodo led them to the quiet corner where he had seen the statue, which had been described to him, from the balcony.

Frodo laid a hand on the horse's stone neck. "Do you want to eat here or would you mind going a little further away from prying eyes?"

Boromir swallowed hard and looked around nervously. "You, I, we should stay close in case we are needed."

"Boromir, we are going to sit down and have a picnic, there is nothing in my offer beyond that. I will not deny that you fascinate me and that yes I would like to explore other things but it is far to soon for either of us to make that decision."

"You seem to have an odd effect on me Frodo, when you look at me I can not think properly." Boromir whispered his breath catching when he met Frodo's sparkling eyes.

"Tis the mere warmth of your presence that makes my head spin Boromir." Frodo turned away from Boromir's heated gaze.

"Is this the path you wish to take?" Boromir's voice trembled.

"I very much desire to see where it leads." Frodo stepped away from the statue and moved onto the path.

"Then I will walk it with you, for I find to do otherwise would fill me with only regret." Boromir reached out to Frodo and they followed the pathway into the trees holding hands.

Once they had disappeared a safe distance into the trees, a small form scrambled out from under a bush near the statue. "Well I'll be a Sackville-Baggins, the sly old fox out maneuvered us. I did not want to believe he was capable of it. I think I will skip telling Pippin about this one, in fact I think I will just see if I can find where those cute twins went. I shan't make the mistake of underestimating you ever again Frodo Baggins." Merry strolled off in search of a diversion.

Xox

The end for now. 


End file.
